Cousins Series
by Little Kunai
Summary: This series is about people who are related to other people. Harry Potter and Tenten
1. A Change of Pace

**Cousins**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property **

**of JK Rowlings and Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A Change of Pace**

* * *

Harry was coming out of the bathroom when he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" He heard his Aunt Petunia say.

"Oh my! Aunt Rosabelle?"

"Yes…it has been too long hasn't it?" Another long pause. "Oh a family get-together, I see, well we may not be able to attend and-"

If the rest of the Evans family were anything like Aunt Petunia, Harry would gladly stay at home.

* * *

Megan opened up the letter from her mother and sighed. She and Tenten had been invited to another family reunion, something her mother had been attempting to do for years. She knew her mom felt bad for fighting with her over running off with Tetsudai, who she never liked and had been trying to make amends. She had never really talked to Tenten about her other side of the family.

She stopped to trace the photograph of her husband's face. He had been tall, with short black hair and black eyes and he was a good man. At least Tenten had had a chance to know him, before an enemy nin in Kusagakure had killed him. She had been only eight then and how she'd cried. Ever since Tetsudai died, she'd sunk into depression. Oh, she still worked at the antique shop in the civilian's section of the village that she owned, but for the last year or so, she'd left more and more of the running to her other employers while she sought out antiques and oddities to sell.

Well, perhaps she should go this year, she needed a new computer, and her old one was a dinosaur and was getting harder to work. and she could also find and inspect new items by hand. Provided that she could get the Hokage to let Tenten off for a while. But first she would have to gather some papers, her marriage certificate to Tetsudai, her birth certificate and her immigration papers.

She walked towards the Hokage Tower a little nervously. While the Fourth Hokage had welcomed her openly, she couldn't be too sure about the Fifth. She heard she was a formidable woman, one of the Legendary Sannin. She made a request to speak to the Hokage and waited anxiously at the door.

The Hokage called her in.

"Lady Hokage?"

"Yes?" The blonde woman looked at her with those piercing chocolate eyes.

"I'm Megan, Tenten's mother and I've received an invitation from my family to attend a reunion."

"Tenten…Tenten…"

"She's on Gai Maito's team, her teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee."

"And you wanted to know if she could have some time off?"

"You see, my family lives in another country outside of the shinobi lands called England. I have papers if you need to verify that."

Well that would explain the faintest hint of an unusual accent. Tsunade thought as she found the file she was looking for. Tenten Chuunin of Konoha, born to Tetsudai, a Konoha Jounin and foreign civilian Megan McCloud. She took the papers and looked over the Birth Certificates and Immigration Papers.

"How long would you be out of the country?"

"About nine days, since it would take a couple days to get to the ship, and ( hours) day on an airplane to England."

She checked Gai's schedule, she was sure she could persuade him to let go of his kunoichi for a while.

"I'll see what I can do." She said.

* * *

Two weeks later, Harry found himself in neat, form-fitting clothes that had been hastily purchased for him, smashed in the car between the window and his cousin and bored out of his mind. He had been given a lengthy lecture on proper behavior by both his Aunt Petunia and his Uncle Vernon and up front, he noticed his Aunt Petunia looked both anxious and excited.

Rosabelle McCloud had been Petunia's favorite aunt, a fun, exuberant and loving woman whom she and Lily had often spent time with as children.

They had not seen each other for many years with the exception of Dudley's birth, seeing how Rosabelle often spent her time traveling for her business. She had retired at the age of fifty-three shortly after her husband Marcus had died. By then, Petunia had already lost touch with the rest of the family.

She had three children all grown now, Megan was two years older than Petunia, had run off with a man from Japan. Johnny, who was a year younger than Petunia and had gone into the military and Aidan who was six years younger and studying abroad at a medical school in Switzerland.

When they finally arrived, Harry looked around at the sunny, vast park and a woman beckoned to them.

Aunt Rosabelle was a tall, plump woman, with laughing eyes as green as Harry's own and large dimples. Her dark hair was wavy and thick and she had a big smile.

"Petunia how good to see you!" She greeted, pulling her niece into an enthusiastic hug.

"Hello Vernon." This was said in a cool, polite tone, from which Harry gathered they didn't really seem fond of one another.

"And goodness here's Dudley! I haven't seen you since you were in diapers! You really haven't kept in touch very well Tuney darling, I didn't even know you had another child."

"He's not our son." Said Petunia without any rancor, which Harry suspected was designed to keep her on this woman's good side. "He's Lily's."

"Lily's? Good lord so he is! I wasn't aware that Lily had a son. She just up and disappeared and the last I'd heard was that she had been in some sort of car crash."

There was a moment where Aunt Rosabelle's eyes got a little teary. Then the robust woman cleared her throat.

"He's got his mother's eyes that's for sure! Mine too. Heh! You must take after me a little child. Irish you know! We were Mulligans long before we were ever Evans. People used to believe that there was a bit of the Fay in the Mulligan line. " The woman chuckled and slapped him hard on the shoulder in a friendly way.

"Johnny wasn't able to make it, got shipped out a few weeks ago, though his wife Anna and their son Charley are here and Aidan tried to come, but there was a nasty storm and his flight got cancelled. His flight leaves Monday and we'll be by to pick him up at the airport around noon the next day. Got engaged you know, to a nice young girl named Cherie. Brilliant young intern really! Megan's here too, with her daughter Tenten." Suddenly her voice dropped.

"Now Tuney darling, I know you and Megan never got on, but do attempt too. She lost her husband Tetsudai a few years back. Called me up on the phone in hysterics a week after it happened. Military man, got killed off by the enemy, though she refuses to say how. It changed her drastically, been depressed and gloomy ever since and if you can't get along, than at least ignore her."

Harry wondered how one person could relate that much news without having to take a single breath.

The woman called to Megan and Anna and a few moments later, two women with their children.

The first one was a pregnant, petite blonde, with bright blue eyes and a shy smile, with a chubby, sandy-haired boy, Charley, who seemed to be about seven, if Harry had to guess.

The second was a willowy brunette with blue-green eyes that had a haunted, hollow look to them. Her daughter Tenten had long limbs and an athletic build. Dark, chocolate brown hair was wrapped in two buns on top of her head and she carried a scroll and a pouch. There was also a strip of blue cloth tied round her forehead, to which a piece of metal with a strange, spiraling symbol was affixed. She seemed to have a lot of spirit and spunk and Harry wondered if she had taken after Aunt Rosabelle in personality. She looked to be about fourteen or fifteen.

Megan smiled wanly at Anna and Petunia.

"This is Vernon, Dudley and Harry."

"Vernon Dursely? Your old college beau?"

Aunt Petunia seemed surprised that she remembered.

Megan studied Harry with vague interest, her blue eyes locked on his green.

"Meg love, Harry is Lily's boy."

"Lily's boy you say?" Blue eyes seemed to spark up a little. "Why so he is! You've got Lil's eyes and her chin and her smile."

"So he does. Now Meg, a word please?"

Dudley spotted the food and wandered towards it, leaving Harry alone with his newfound cousins. There was a moment of awkward silence before Charley asked.

"Do you like magic?"

Harry blinked.

"Err…what?"

"Magic? I know some magic." He said shyly. "Want to see?"

Tenten spoke first. "Sure."

The young boy looked delighted.

He fumbled in his pocket and took out a pack of cards.

Oh! Harry thought, feeling stupid. Magic tricks!

Charley entertained Tenten and he wandered over to get some punch, while he was there, he heard snatches of Aunt Rosabelle's conversation and moved in a little closer.

"Isn't she a little young?"

"They do things differently there, they are trained young. Her father encouraged her and because she has so much talent, there was little I could do."

"That's barbaric and that's rubbish! You're her mother couldn't you-"

The two women turned around and Aunt Rosabelle's eyes took on a gleam that reminded him of Hermione's when she'd come up with a plan.

"Harry love, did you need something?"

"Err…just wanted to ask where the bathroom was." Harry lied. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Nonsense. You gotta go, you gotta go. It's down that way."

Harry beat a hasty retreat.

"Petunia, do you think you could spare young Harry for the summer?"

"Why?" She asked suspiciously, she seemed to have an idea what her aunt was up too.

Megan's eyes grew sharp, she seemed to have a good idea what her mother was up too as well.

And to Rosabelle that was all the confirmation she needed. If Tenten was in the military, then Harry could keep her company and snap her out of her depression.

"Well Meg could use a little extra help around the shop, give him an idea about how the working world works."

"That sounds like a fine idea." Said Vernon.

Petunia considered, Mr. Dumbledore _did _say that he would be safe as long as he was with family and cousins surely counted and…she couldn't really say _no_ to Aunt Rosabelle.

"Well alright, but it's such short notice, we'd have to pack his clothes and things."

"And did you think of all the trouble it would be to get him a passport? Or how he would deal with not knowing the local language mother?" Megan asked tartly, showing a spark of her old self. "We live in another country. Not in another city."

"Well you and Ten are bilingual, I'm sure you could help him get the basics down, there's always benefits to knowing more then one language." Replied Rosabelle in her Reasonable Mode.

"Another country?" Vernon asked.

"Then they can help each other. She should learn a bit about her _other_ heritage."

There was a look that was more sly command then simple suggestion.

"There's also the costs of plane and ship tickets." Megan pointed out and the argument truly began.

When Harry walked out of the bathroom, he walked out to a very strange sight.

Aunt Rosabelle and Megan were arguing loudly, while Uncle Vernon tried weakly to ask questions and found himself being ignored. The more they argued, the more delighted Aunt Rosabelle looked. At one point, she seemed so utterly pleased that she grabbed her startled daughter and gave her a loud smacking kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Meg don't be a tight-ass!" She said cheerfully. "I'm loaded you know, so I can help pay for the costs of tickets if money is a problem."

"It is not a problem…at least not for me. And you didn't ask me." She grumbled, knowing that she'd been outmaneuvered.

"Splendid! Harry love, how'd you like to spend the summer with your cousins?"

"Yes well…"

"Good boy! Good boy! He knows he should listen to his auntie." She said with a wink.

"Umm…" Harry murmured.

Tenten had picked up on what her grandmother was doing and she approved wholeheartedly. She had seen the changes since her mother stepped foot into England and had laid eyes on her cousin's son and she had outmaneuvered her as skillfully as any Clan Head talking politics.

She had been raised bilingual, but knew next to nothing about her mother's side of the family and her father had been an orphan, so she had always felt lacking in her own heritage.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley looked like Christmas had come early.

"Well!" Aunt Rosabelle said, clapping her hands. "Now that's all sorted tell me Anna, when am I going to see that grandson of mine?"

The rest of the day passed pleasantly and Harry realized that he was getting a rare treat, a look at how his mother's family worked. He hoped that he would have a chance to attend these reunions again.


	2. The Other Side of the Family

**The Other Side of the Family**

* * *

Tenten had been amazed at all the technology in England, which the Elemental Countries were sorely lacking. She wasn't the type of kunoichi who had turned off her emotions. Her father had taught her that it was ok to show emotions because they were human, but on the battlefield you needed to keep a clear head and not let them get the best of you.

Still, she took it in her stride and knowing that it would be strange to not know what things did, acted like an excited tourist, which she was anyways, and she always let others go first, so she could observe how to work them without looking suspicious.

The first two days had been spent at her grandmother's house and Tenten and her grandmother had gotten along very well, being provided with books about England's history before going to bed.

Early in the morning she got up and practiced taijutsu. Her mother had warned her not to use any jutsu or even her weapons, which she had had to seal up, on the boat, the airport and for the remainder of the trip. This left her nervous and she had taken to swirling her steak knife like a kunai for comfort.

The second day, her mother announced they were going shopping and her grandmother suggested taking Petunia and the boys along with them.

Her mother tensed a little, but agreed and they went to pick them up.

Petunia served them breakfast and watched Megan's daughter curiously. She seemed polite, which was a relief. But she wasn't sure she _liked _the way she kept spinning her knife. She kept expecting it to slip and hit someone. Meg was also being surprisingly civil. Perhaps she had grown up over the years after all?

Megan watched the interaction between the family carefully, she'd never admit it out loud but she didn't _like _Dudley much. He was rude, spoiled and demanding and if he'd been her son, she would have likely smacked him. Harry seemed to be a quiet, though slightly snarky, well-behaved teen and yet he was jumped on constantly.

She also couldn't understand why he was dressed that way. They were well off! Surely they could afford decent clothes for the boy? If anything Petunia should be stuffy enough to keep him well dressed. Well, even if she wasn't going to step in about their parenting skills, she could discreetly rectify the wardrobe situation.

"So what are we doing today Aunt Rosabelle?" Petunia asked.

"Meg needs to shop for a new computer and some antiques for her store." She explained.

"Afterwards I thought we could get some lunch and when we come back she can start tutoring Harry on the basics." Megan explained.

Then turned to Tenten and said in Japanese.

"_Your going to take Harry-kun and buy yourselves some clothes. I will not be taking him home dressed like that!"_

Tenten rolled her eyes. Her mother had had a love for fashion that rivaled the Yamanakas.

After breakfast, they got in the car and drove to an outlet so that her mother could pick up a laptop and the teenagers were set loose with some money, thoughtfully provided by Megan and Aunt Rosabelle. Dudley headed towards a music store and Tenten guided Harry towards a clothes store.

"Umm…Tenten, why are we here?" Harry asked.

"My mom wants to buy you some decent clothes." Tenten said plainly.

"Oh." He said. He still wasn't sure about this cousin, Charley had been a delightful child once he'd gotten over his initial bout of shyness, but he hadn't really interacted with Tenten at all.

"So umm…" He seemed momentarily lost for a conversation starter.

"What kinds of things do you like to do? You know? Hobbies and stuff?"

Tenten thought about it, there was no harm in telling the truth as long as it wasn't the whole truth. Though she guessed he'd find out anyways.

"I'm a martial artist." She said which was true enough, "I'm in love with weapons." More then true.

"Weapons? Really? Like swords and knives you mean?" He asked.

"Just to name a few." She said with a grin.

"Cool." He said. "How old are you?"

"I'll be turning Fourteen. How bout you?"

"Thirteen this July."

They were closer in age then he'd believed. She just looked older because she was taller.

Harry was suddenly hit by a blast of cold air and he realized that they'd walked into the store and he was receiving raised eyebrows from some of the other customers at his shabby, overlarge wardrobe.

Tenten shepherded him towards the boys section and Harry walked away with three outfits and a fair bit of money left over. He and Tenten chattering about this, that and nothing the whole way.

They put their purchases in the car and waited out in the hot sunshine for the others.

They eventually came out and they walked over to a small café. The tables were only for two or three people and the place was packed, leaving a couple of tables outside left.

"Ten, Harry would you grab some tables for us when you're done ordering?" Meg asked.

"Sure."

Harry ordered a sandwich, some fries and a soda and carried them over to the table, when Dudley appeared and tried to knock his food out from his hand.

It would have spilled all over the sidewalk when Tenten, who was already outside, grabbed it quick.

Dudley stared slack jawed for a moment, but a heated look from his female cousin made him back down for the moment. He'd get his revenge later.

The kids took one table, the adults another and Harry and Dudley lapsed into silence.

Tenten had noticed that her cousin was quick to ask questions and very careful not to say anything about himself. She had enough manners to let it be, but she was also a very curious girl and had her own ways of getting information. She wondered what Harry would think of Konoha and ninja when he came back with them for the summer. She grinned at the imaginary look on his face when he met her team. He was definitely going to be in for one of the most interesting summers of his life.

* * *

Things were going pleasantly enough, that for awhile Harry simply _forgot._ Until Hedwig flew in his window carrying mail. His head dropped as visions of a pleasant summer vanished. How could he have forgotten just like that? As pleasant as they'd been he doubted that they'd ever accept him being a wizard. He couldn't leave Hedwig or his things here. Who knew what Uncle Vernon would do to them? He thought with a shudder. Though he supposed she could be sent to the Weaselys or Hermione, it was likely that Uncle Vernon would throw his school books out.

His first instinct was to tell Aunt Petunia that he couldn't go. He thought unhappily as he opened the first letter. It was from Hermione. Hermione! He could ask her what to do!

He sat down and scribbled his questions down furiously and sealed it in an envelope. Hermione didn't live far away and was vacationing in London with her parents, who'd decided to do things locally this year, so Hedwig could go out tomorrow since she was tired and he lay back down on his bed and opened the second letter from Ron who was bursting with news about some unknown cousin his mum had pulled out of thin air, using some unheard of ritual, named Tayuya, who'd been covered in nasty injuries and didn't speak a lick of English.

What a weird coincidence, Harry thought. He'd answer that one later, he thought with a yawn as he climbed into bed and drifted off, Japanese words floating in his brain along with the Weaselys, Tenten and Hermione's letter flying back to him on white wings.


End file.
